Description: (Applicant's Description) The Nuclear Magnetic Resonance Shared Resource provides the infrastructure for the acquisition of NMR data and the determination of structures of biological molecules as well as small organic compounds. The 500 MHZ NMR magnet, console, and probes are located in room 1009 of the Eppley Science Hall. The hardware currently in the 500 MHZ NMR laboratory consists of a UNITY 500 MHZ NMR spectrometer with three RF channels, a pulsed-field gradient amplifier, a 5 mm 1H, 13C, 15N triple resonance PFG probe, a 3 mm 1H, 13C, 31P triple resonance PFG probe, an 8 mm 1H, 13C, 31P, 15N quadruple resonance probe, a 5 mm 1H-19F dual-high band probe, three waveform generators, and a stabilization platform for the magnet.